Supernatural detective
by Cuddlesandhugs
Summary: Lestrade is stuck on a case so the case is sent over to Sherlock but Lestrade thinks it is better to contacted some old friends Rated T for cussing Dean/Cas Sherlock/John mention of Sam/Gabriel I think it is a good story but if you don't like it please don't hate on it


I do not own Sherlock or supernatural or cross fictions but I do own this story it hour that was quite clear, oh but you all are stuck in your Meer mortal brains...oh I have to go my blogger is calling me

PS any words said by the Winchesters written like this in italics is in Latin

P.P.S. The music used is not mine

P.P.P.S azazle and bella are not dead either

~cuddlesandhugs

Supernatural detectives

"Ughh, John" Sherlock starts "what do you want Sherlock?" John says slightly annoyed "BORED" Sherlock yells loudly in the mostly empty flat of 221B "I know Sherlock but you have not found any interesting cases yet so it is your falt you are bored" John said looking at the annoying detective as a person walked through the door.

~~~~~~~People switch~~~~~~~~

"Come on Sammy, you know I hate flying" Dean complained as they boarded the plan to London England " Yes Dean I know but Cas is busy and we should not bother him, just Listen to this" Sam said handing Dean an IPod "Thanks I guess," Dean said as he plugged in the headphones in and turned on the music play list labeled 'Dean's crap' and as soon as he hits the play list the song Jane by Jefferson starships starts playing as they take off

'Jane, you say it's all over for you and me, girl

There's a time for love and a time for letting it be, baby

Jane you're playing a game called, hard to get by its real name

Making believe that you just don't feel the same

Oh Jane

That's a game on me'

Dean starts to feel more relaxed as he forgets he is on a plan, well until they hit the turbulence and the whole plan shakes and he starts to freak out "Sammy I really don't like this" Dean mutters to Sam in Latin "I know Dean but we are almost there" Sam replied as he yawned and fell asleep, leaving Dean alone with only his music, Dean puts the headphones back in his ears to hear the end of the AC/DC Back in Black album 'the final song was Shoot to Thrill, Ha' Dean thought to him self as he soon finds himself falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~people change~~~~~~~~~~~

"and why should I believe you" Sherlock said as he jabbed his index finger in to Mycoft's chest "Well, mostly because if I can't explain it then you serenely can't" Mycoft said as he passed the file over to his brother which was taken quickly.

FILE: 48903-C British Preachers CASE LEADER: Mycoft Holmes

Serial killer 897

Kill description: Burning out the eyes of Preachers of the Christianity religious group.

Similarities. Between all victims: n/a accept job

Evidence found at each case: sulfer, burn marks on ground, no weapon

Suspects: n/a

Possible suiside rate: 23%

Possible animal attacks: 26%

Possible human attack: 57%

Notes: Due to lack of evidence provided I require this case be seen to one of the Holmes brothers

-D.I. Coles

See file 48904-C for victim info

"This case is not right they don't even know if the killer is a human," Sherlock said looking at the files "I will take the case" Sherlock said as he grips the file tighter like someone would take it from him if he let go of it "Oh, and I found you visiting to day less annoying than usual today" Sherlock called out as he starts to study the case in front of him. "Why thank you brother dearest" Mycoft said in his usual emotionless voice.

As soon as Mycroft left 221B Sherlock jumped out of his seat clapping his hands together with a smile that could put any kid in the candy stores to sham " Brilliant," he starts as he looks at John "a good case John, but not only that, one that my insufferable brother can't solve." Sherlock finished as he flopped back on to the couch staring holes in to the case file.

~~~~~~~people switch~~~~~~~~

"Dean, Dean, DEAN" Sam yells at Dean " uh..wha...I'm up" Dean replies as he wakes up from his long ride across the pond to London, England. " So Sam, what are we looking for here?" Dean asks as the brothers get in to a cab "I am not quite sure...OH, I just remembered I had on of our 'contacts' set us up a place here too...umm at a 221C I believe." Sam says as Dean gets a annoyed look on his face " Humor me Sam and tell me it is not that bitch Bella" Dean said sarcastically knowing full well it was Bella "Yes Dean it was Bella, and any way we are here" Sam finished as he payed the cabbie "Geez, these Cabbies scare me" Dean said as he looks like some one shot his puppy "Suck it up Dean anyway we have to go meet are landlady of the month." Sam said as he picks up the bags.

~~~~~~~~Hutson switch~~~~~~~

"Oh I wonder when those boys will be here the girl spoke quite fondly of them." Mrs. Hutson said to herself as she poured herself a cuppa "Maybe I should have warned Sherlock about them" she said as she starts up the stairs to warn Sherlock.

She knocks on the door as she walks in letting them know her presents "Sherlock, John I thought I should warn you we will be having some people moving in next door for a while" she states as she walks up to the pair of boys. " That is wonderful we look forward to meeting them" John says as Sherlock continues to look at his case file "They just pulled out of the cab I heard them shut the door" Sherlock said to Mrs. Hutson as she ran down to meet them.

"Oh you must be the Enochian's Sam and Dean," she stated as she looked at them "Yes ma' ma I am Dean and this is my little brother Sam." Dean said politely as he shook her hand as he turned to Sam "Sammy I and going to kill Bella, she gave us CAS's last name, come on really." Dean stated to Sam in Latin and looks back to Mrs. Hutson "We would appreciate if you could show us to our flat." Sam said this time. "Oh and one last thing boys, we have some people next door, they are practically family to me but they can get loud so I thought I should warn you in advance." Mrs. Hutson said as she waved her self out of the room.

~~~~~~~~to Sherlock~~~~~~~

"God Sam you would think Cas would be here by now, he promised he would bring our stuff once we arrived" Sherlock heard one of the voices say as he moved the cup he had on the wall slightly to the left "Dean maybe he is just late," said the one called Sam "Come on Sam this is Castiel we are talking about...hold on" the one supposedly named Dean said sounding like he got an idea (Sherlock does not know Latin so he will not understand them, and in case you forgot anything Sam and Dean says in italics is them speaking Latin, Kay bye) "Cas, buddy we are worried about you, you promised to be here and your not so hurry man" Sherlock heard the boys say in a language he did not know as he turned to John "I think it is time to meet our new neighbors" Sherlock said with a smile "ok Sherlock but don't be to rude, they just got here and all," John started before he remembered Sherlock Holmes won't listen any way. The pair makes their way to the door before knocking, "Who are you" a man taller than both Sherlock and John says as he answers the door "Well I am John and this is Sherlock" John started " we are your neighbors and we wanted to come meet you" Sherlock said as he looked at the tall man " Oh ok, I am Sam and Dean is in his room at the moment with a 'friend' I guess you could say, I will go get him, come on in" Sam said as he went to the bedroom thinking to himself 'please don't be fucking, please don't be fucking, please don't be fucking' as he turned the handle to see Dean and Cas just talking "Guys, a neighbors just came over wanting to meet us, so come on." Sam yells "They are on the way" Sam said "So Sam why don't you tell us about your self" Sherlock said "ok well, me and my brother are from America and we don't really have a home well we do but we like to travel so we are never home," Sam started but all Sherlock could deduce about the story is lies "We are friends with this guy named Cas and he travels with us sometimes," Sam said "but we have a relatively boring life" he finished as Sherlock could only find lies "What about you guys?" Sam askes "Well I was part of the military but not much any more, now I am pretty much just his blogger, and Sherlock lives his life solving mysteries and deducing people" John said "oh and deducing is looking at some one and finding out who they really are" Sherlock said as Sam paled a little an two men walked in to the living room "That sound interesting, we would like to see an example" the shorter of the men said to Sherlock "ok," he said as he turned to Dean "ok, with you I can tell your father raised you both to be soldiers like he was you moved around a lot, most likely to different bases, your mother died when you were little and your father just recently, you feel worthless and you lie about everything, I can also see by the flask you carry that you are an alcoholic and carry that flask particularly for sentimental reasons and lastly by the bulge in your pocket I can tell you are counseling a weapon most likely a gun, now did I get anything wrong." Sherlock finished with a smug look on his face "yes" Dean said "what, are you sure" Sherlock looked surprised "yes you got a lot wrong, our father raised us to be his soldiers yes but he was never one himself, yes we moved around a lot but never on bases, in cheap motels because our father could not stay in one place for two long, our mother was murdered when we were little, and I-I don't feel worthless I just know the world more than a lot of people and I feel useless to it, and I do not lie about everything, I only lie when I have to" Dean said as he looked at Sam "I do carry a flask but not for sentimental reasons, and I only have a slight drinking problem, mostly because of last year, and I am not hiding a gun I just have a knife on me." Dean finished as he turned to look at Sherlock "...Uhhh...wha...h-how is this possible John?" Sherlock said but John was speechless.

~~~~~~whinchester~~~~~~~

The boys looked at each other as they both got the same idea "hahahahaha, you should see the look on your faces, dude the only thing you got wrong was our dad was not a soldier." Dean said hoping it would pass as the truth "I knew that" Sherlock said and then came the silence until Dean spoke up "why don't I turn on some music" he said as he turned on the radio and the logical song by supertramp came on "I don't understand this" The man they found out was called Castiel said "Cas it is just a song, you don't have to understand it, hey maybe you can go find our friend Greg," Sam said "and remember don't tell him why we are here or who you are, just get a cab and go to the Scotland yard" Dean said "I will try my best Dean, Sam but I do not understand, what is a cab?" Cas said "Cas just go out side and go get him then wait outside the door for us to let you in" Sam said with a face palm. "Wait you don't mean D.I. Lestrade" John said "oh good you know him" Dean said "Yes but he said he was very busy today and would not make it to see me and Sherlock and we work with him" John said as Cas walked back in with the D.I. in toll. Greg did not seem to notice Sherlock and John as he pulled out a silver knife and cut in to his skin and then put holy water on it and showed his teeth before handing the knife to the boys who repeated the same thing before Greg gave them a hug. "God I missed you, hoping to never see you again, but missed you" Lestrade said hugging them again and finally noticing Sherlock and John "Oh hell" Lestrade said " I guess you already met Sam and Dean what ever they call themselves now," Lestrade started before he was interrupted "Enochian" Dean said with a blush as Cas choked on the air he was breathing "Why would you use my last name?" Cas asked innocently "Fucking Bella that's why" Dean spat out "...okay, you will be helping Sherlock on his case, that was the reason you came out was for this case." Lestrade said as Sherlock huffed out "Fuck Crowley and his fucking cleverness" Dean spat out "I will not work with this Dean" Sherlock announce "To bad Sherlock they are the professionals" Lestrade said handing a file to Dean "and I need to talk to you Cas" The D.I. started as Cas looked at Dean "yes Cas you can tell him but go to my room and don't break the lights please" Dean said turning to Greg "I will work with this princess if you you keep Sara and Phillip out of this case, remember last time" Dean said "oh yes, by the way where is John?" Greg asked "dead, killed during a case with those blood suckers" Dean said " I am sorry Dean, well I should go talk to your friend" Greg said as he left the room.

"Sammy, this guy is not a hunter how will we work with him, let's face it we would rather have Garth here" Dean said before turning to John and Sherlock "Well let's get to work."

-T1M3 CHAN63 N0. 1-

After about an hour after Lestrade left John and Sam were I. The kitchen making tea as Sherlock and Dean worked the case "So, Sam do you have a girlfriend back in the states?" John asked "I did once, but that was long ago, but I do have a lover" Sam said, John seemed to hear the pain in the boys voice when he mentioned his girlfriend 'must have been a bad breakup' John thought to him self "well is she a nice girl, your lover?" John asked "well my lover is more of a celestial being there for having know gender but is currently in a male vessel so is technically a guy, but yes he is very nice and his name is gabe" Sam said knowing John would only take it as a joke " oh, sorry but I should have never seen you as the type to be gay," John said " technically I am bisexual anyway, are you seeing anyone or is it just you and Sherlock verse the world" Sam said with a smile "well I was seeing this girl but that did not work out and I don't know if Sherlock is gay, straight, bi, or pan so it is just me" John said "well I wish you luck." Sam said

"Well Sherlock I will see you tomorrow" Dean says at Sherlock and John leave the flat. "Come on samsquatch it is time to unpack," Dean said as he puts their supernatural books on the shelf "why do we have these books Sammy" Dean asks motioning to the books "because Dean they might be useful one day" Sam replied grimmly as he helped put up the books "So how do you like Sherlock?" Dean askes hoping to lighten the mood "I think he is kinda a dick, you know" Sam replied "Yeah I totally agree on that one Sammy boy, but John seemed pretty nice" Dean said continuing on their conversation about their new neighbors not even noticing the little red light of a camera in the vent placed there by Mycroft Holmes him self.

"Night Sammy and may god someday stop being a dick and help all of us down here on this stupid world or ya know maybe just return to heaven, amen" Dean says slash prays "night Dean" Sam says as he walks in to his room to sleep. "I got my eyes on you Enochain's" Mycroft says as he eyes the monitor and eats his cake (you know you have to add the cake with Mycroft or it is not worth the effort to write the story, most of the time).

-T1M3 CH N63 N0. 2-

"It was the heat of the moment Telling me what your heart meant

Heat of the moment shone in your eyes" the boys hear from the alarm clock "Man, I fucking love Asia" Dean says to Sam who grunts in a agreeing since "Well that is not much of a shocker is it" said a voice with a deep British accent causing both the boys to turn around quickly pointing their guns at the intruder "Put those silly things away" the man says motioning to the guns in the boys hands "Names Mycroft Holmes by the way." The man named Mycroft said as he walk right through the devils trap painted on the bottom of the rug causing both the both the boys to let out the breath they where holding thinking the man was a demon. "Would you like any thing 'Mycroft'" Sam asked not quite sure what to say "Oh some tea would be lovely thank you Sam" Mycroft said "I do have a reason for being here, I have noticed you hanging around with Sherlock, now to him I am his arch enemy but I worry about him and I would like you two, to keep an extra eye on him, I will pay you if necessary" the man said "Why can't you spy on your own brother?" Sam asks "Well my brother stopped liking me once I left for the university so any attempted I do would be found immediately and stopped and I really do worry about him" Mycroft said "Well I do believe it is time for me to take my leave, Sherlock should becoming soon" Mycroft said as he left the flat three minutes before Sherlock came over "hey Sherlock," Dean called to the man "Keep you brother out of our house" Dean finished saying looking slightly annoyed "Dean we don't have time for that blubbering idiot, there has been another killing we have to go see Molly" Sherlock said as both Sam and Dean fallowed him down to the morgue to see Molly "Molly we need to see the body" Sherlock yelled out as she came out of the other room "We, Sherlock I thought John had work toda-...you guys are not John" Molly said slightly surprised "No, sweetie we are not but we are here to work the case with Sherlock" Sam said to the girl nicely "ok, I find it hard to believe that Sherlock is working with you willingly," Molly said earning an annoyed sigh from Dean "I will get the body out for you boys" she said as she went to go fetch the body.

After a short amount of time, Molly returns with the body "Well here we are, father Joseph A. Seville." Molly reads just as soon as Sam and Dean look at the body "Fuck man, really, Sam you see this" Dean said as he sees the sulfur stuffed in to the eye sockets of the mans body "why is it always these dicks" Dean continues forgetting that Sherlock was there "I swear to the gods it is not old yellow eyes" Dean said as his voice darkened "Dean, first off he has a name and secondly I hope you are right" Sam said as they left the body to go talk over some pie and coffee "so we are both thinking azazel verse some random angel" Dean said "No, I think it is Azazel verse Anna or meditron or someone" Sam replied as they both continued to look over the case.

-71M3 (H N63 N0. 3-

"So due to my observation in the morgue earlier, I can see that they have had this problem before" Sherlock said "Most likely more than once, did you notice how they got when they saw the body, kinda like they have seen this type of thing before?" John said as he and his...yes his Sherlock looked over the case "John your deduction skilled have improved I have noticed that to, and we have to find out who this 'yellow eyes' is" Sherlock stated as he and John both heard the door next door close telling them the boys where home, Sherlock had recently broke into his brothers surveillance system on the brothers.

As Sherlock and John watched the boys they failed to notice Cas just randomly appear out of nowhere, but they did see him walk over to the boys and give him a vile with a red substance in it "this looks like demon worship John" Sherlock said to his blogger as he watched every thing "maybe they are satanist" John said just in time to see a man appear out of nowhere, luckily the camera had audio so they could hear every word said. "'Ello boys," the man started "Crowley, we need your help" Sam said "and I want a playboy girl in my dungeon cell so what can I do for you" the man named Crowley "Three things is all we ask, one, tell us which demon/Angel is doing this, second, their location, and third, you or Cas, keep Lestrade safe, he is a great man and almost family," Dean said "usually I would want more, but I am in a good mood" Crowley said "Pucker up butter-cup" Crowley said before he kissed Dean "well, it is a demon, of course, Azezel, you should know him" Crowley said with a smirk "he is out at some pub right now," he continued "and I guess it is time for me to go meet this Lestrade guy, he is quite cute" Crowley said as he vanished "What the Bloody hell" Sherlock and John said at the same time "Actually he is the king of hell" a low gravely voice said behind them as they appeared in to Sam and deans flat.

-71M3 €4 |\|63 |\|0. 2-(if you can read that you should get a cookie)

"So let me get this straight almost every monster is real?" Sherlock and John say "yes, and I am surprise you believe us" Sam said surprised " yeah well we did see you make the king of hell do your bidding and be madly in love with your pet angel" Sherlock said looking at Dean. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, so Lestrade knows about all of this?" John said "yes, he even has an anti possessing tattoo on his lower thigh" Dean said as he and Sam showed theirs "And I suggest that if you guys are going to work this case with us, that you guys should get one as well, it will keep you from getting possessed" sam said "And I am not in love with Cas" Dean said trying to make it a convincing, so that they would not say anything else about it "That is not what you said last night when we where having what you humans call 'love making'" Cas said as he appeared out of nowhere, "CAS, you don't tell people that" Dean said as he put his arms around the angel with a huge blush "Okay so after we gank Azazel, or he disappears again you me John and Cas have to double date" Dean said in a serious voice, what if they make his confess his love for the angel than Sherlock can suck up his pried and kiss John, "fine but first let's stop this 'Azazel'" Sherlock said putting quotes around the name as they all left the flat to 'gank' this thing, the group of men stop in front of the pub and they have Cas look through the window, mostly because he is a celestial being and can see the demons real face but that can't possibly be the reason, now can it? "Can you see which one it is Cas?" Dean said as he turns to his angel "Yes Dean he is quite an ugly demon to pick out," Castiel started with a hint of disgust hidden not very deep in his voice as he continued "he is the bar tender at the moment and he does not seem to know you boys are hear yet he seems to think it is only Sherlock, is this good?" Cas asked "Yes that is very good Cas, thank you" Sam said as they all walk in to the pub, only to quickly get noticed by Azazel "well no use in hiding with your angel friend around" Azazel started "it has been awhile, how's the girlfriend Sam, Oh right I killed her," he said as he looked at Sam then turned to face Dean "How's mom and dad, oh what I killed mommy and daddy got ate by vamps" He said as if he was a little boy crying, surprisingly he did not notice Sherlock drawing the devils trap behind him as John got everyone out of the pub just as Dean pushed the demon in to the trap, "hmmm now should we send you to hell to be torchered by Crowley for hurting us before he got his playboy girl," Dean started as he motioned to the cut on his face from where Azazel punched him "Kill me, he got Lilith AND Abaddon working for him now," Azazel said just as Dean said "then let's send him back to hell to be torchered" he said as he pulls out their dad's journals "Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in noimine Jesu Christi Filii ejus, Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei , quod Dominus noster ad templum sanctum suum vocare dignatus est, ut fiat templum Dei vivi, et Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo. Per eumdem Christum Dominum nostrum, qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos, et saeculum per ignem." Sam yelled out as the black demon smoke went back down to hell before any body had time to change their mind if they wanted to "well let's get out of here before this man wakes up" Cas said "he will not be happy you broke most of his alcohol bottles" Cas finished as they all ran.

"Well that was fun" John said as Sherlock Cas and Dean head out for dinner, "I can agree with you there Watson" Sherlock said with an actual smile.

-last time change-

"And if you guys every need our help here is our number" Sam started before he was interrupted by Dean "Lestrade has it to in case you lose it" Dean said as they boarded a plane "bye guys" they said waving to the consulting detective and his blogger as they left to head back home, maybe, "Where are we going Sher," John started "To the tattoo parlor" Sherlock said as they ran down the street "Why?" John said confused "well so we can obviously get our anti-possessing tattoos so we don't get possessed" Sherlock said rolling his eyes "now come on!" Sherlock yelled as he pulled John down the sidewalk past 221B to get the small parlor.

THE END

So what do you think tell me in the reviews or PM me and tell me if I should do another x-over ~cuddlesandhugs


End file.
